


Perfect Company

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Post-Graduation, Rei and Kuro looking after their cute producer, Rei does a lot of that, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's mostly just a reference to Rhythm Link, it's double jou-chan time, so Ensquare is involved, this can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, this takes place a year after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: When Anzu decided to stay late at the office to finish some work, she expected to have a quiet evening to herself. That's why she is very surprised when Kuro and Rei decide to suddenly pay her a visit.
Relationships: Anzu & Kiryuu Kurou, Anzu & Sakuma Rei, Anzu/Kiryuu Kurou, Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Kiryuu Kurou & Anzu & Sakuma Rei, Kiryuu Kurou/Anzu/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Perfect Company

“There she is~ As expected, our beloved producer is hard at work as always.”

“You really were right about her still being at the office. Since all the lights were out up front, I didn’t think anyone would still be here.”

Anzu jolts in surprise at the sound of two familiar voices. Looking away from her laptop, the brunette directs her gaze to the doorway where two of her seniors are now standing. “Kuro-san? Rei-san? What are you two doing here so late?”

Kuro raises an amused brow as he walks further into the room. “I should be asking you that, Jou-chan. You’re not actually pulling an all nighter here, are you?”

She quickly shakes her head. “I planned on leaving once I finished with my work. It shouldn’t take me too much longer.”

Chuckling, Rei takes a seat beside her at the conference room table and drapes an arm across the back of her chair.“It is dangerous for a lovely maiden such as yourself to be out so late, Jou-chan. You never know what kind of being you might come across on your way home. They might whisk you away to a foreign realm where no one else can reach.”

He brings his face closer to hers, smiling when the close proximity makes her blush. “Everyone would be quite devastated if our beloved producer were to disappear, so you should be more careful.”

Before the flustered girl can come up with a response, a sighing Kuro takes a seat on her other side. “Sakuma, are you warning her or flirting with her? It’s hard to tell with you.”

The smile on Rei’s face grows as he pulls away from the younger girl. “Can it not be both? While my original intention was just to warn her, I soon found myself also wanting to tease her. I have become quite fond of her adorable reactions after all.”

Her blush darkens while Kuro just shakes his head at the other idol’s words. “Can’t say I’m too surprised. Just don’t tease her too much, or you’ll just end up troubling her. As her senpai, we should be looking out for her not causing her more trouble.”

Rei moves to gently pat her head. “Perish the thought. Troubling Jou-chan is last thing I wish to do. After all, that would defeat the whole purpose of us coming here.”

Curious, Anzu tilts her head at his words. “You’re both here because of me?”

Just as Rei’s hand leaves her head, Kuro’s hand takes its place so he can ruffle her hair. “You took on some work last minute for Hasumi’s sake, right? That’s why he came back to the dorm earlier than expected. After I heard the situation from him, I thought I’d drop by here to make sure you still weren’t working. I ran into Sakuma on the way, and he decided to come along.”

Nodding, Rei crosses his legs as he rests his clasped hands on his knee. “I was on one of my usual evening strolls when I came across Kiryu-kun. After hearing his side of the story, I remembered you were also currently working on some proposals for Undead’s upcoming shows, so I decided to tag along to make sure you were not overworking yourself since you do have a tendency to overdo it at times.”

Anzu stares at the two in surprise. They really came all the way to the office building just to check on her? Just for that?

Soon, her surprise fades, replaced with a soft smile. “You’re both so kind. Thank you. I appreciate you coming here to check on me.”

A sheepish Kuro grins as he scratches his cheek while Rei fondly smiles, “There is no need to thank us, my dear. We are just happy to see that our worries were unfounded and that you are alright.”

She holds up her clenched fists in an attempt to look energetic, hoping to reassure her seniors. “I’m really fine! I’ve been sleeping well lately, and I plan on going home as soon as I’m done here, I promise!”

Right after she says those words, her stomach suddenly growls, making her turn a bright red. As Anzu ducks her head in an attempt to hide her flustered expression, Kuro raises an eyebrow. “I’ll believe you when you say you’re getting enough sleep, but what about eating? When’s the last time you had something, Jou-chan?”

When the producer quietly mumbles she had some fruit for lunch because she didn’t have enough time to actually sit down to eat today, Kuro sighs, “And, for whatever reason, you decided to finish your work first before making use of the office kitchen. Honestly..”

With a shake of his head, the redhead moves to stand. “Alright, sit tight, Jou-chan. I’ll whip something up for ya.”

Her gaze whips up to look at him in surprise. “You don’t have to do that, Kuro-san! I’ll just-”

One of his fingers presses against her lips, cutting her off mid-sentence. As she looks at him with wide eyes, Kuro leans down closer to her and grins, “Just leave it to me, alright? Like I said before, it’s the senpai’s job to look after their kouhai. It’s no trouble, really.”

After saying that, he gives her a quick hair ruffle before sauntering out the door. For several seconds, Anzu just stares at the now empty doorway before finally moving her gaze to Rei who’s watching her with amused eyes. “Once Kiryu-kun has his mind set on something, it is quite difficult to persuade him to do otherwise, so I believe the best course of action here is to allow him to do as he wishes. I for one am in complete agreement with him on this subject. You really should eat something, Jou-chan.”

She looks down to avoid his gaze. “I know you’re both right. I really didn’t mean to go so long without eating. I just forgot to grab something after I got so absorbed in my work. I probably would’ve just waited to get something at home after I finally finished up here.”

A hand grabs her chin and gently guides it upwards. When her eyes meet his, the brunette doesn’t see disappointment or disapproval like she was expecting. 

Instead, she sees an incredibly soft look in his eyes that makes her heart skip a beat. A small smile forms on his lips as he softly strokes her skin with his thumb. “You should treasure yourself more, Jou-chan. You are important to a large number of people, you know.”

Feeling guilty, Anzu opens her mouth to apologize, but before she can, one of his slender fingers stretches across her lips, making her pause. Her cheeks grow warm when his face moves closer to hers. “To avoid any misunderstanding, I want to clarify that it is not just because you are our producer that you are important to us. There are several other reasons why you are held so dear. Do you understand?”

Unable to find her voice due to being on the receiving end of his mesmerizing gaze, all the dazed producer can do is nod her head. Chuckling, Rei gently brushes away the loose strands of hair that have fallen into her face before pulling away from the younger girl. “Good girl. As long as you understand, I will say no more.”

Embarrassed, Anzu quickly looks away to return her gaze to her laptop, hoping her blush doesn’t look as bad as it feels. Remembering she still has work to do, the brunette begins focusing on that since it seems her senior has no intention of continuing the conversation. 

Well, that’s what she thought, at least.

Almost half an hour after Anzu resumes working, Rei leans down to whisper in her ear. “While I did say I would not say anymore on the subject, I would be more than happy to share my reasons for why you are so treasured. Would you like to know, Jou-chan?”

A startled squeak escapes her lips at the sound of his seductive voice so close to her ear. Her blush that had finally started to fade also comes back at full force much to her distress. 

Before the flustered girl can formulate a coherent response, Kuro walks into the room, carrying a plate of rice balls and some drinks. He raises an eyebrow when he sees her red face. “Sakuma, what did you do this time? I wasn’t even gone that long.”

Rei smiles innocently. “Whatever do you mean, Kiryu-kun? I have done nothing out of the ordinary. Right, Jou-chan?” 

Seeing the way the still blushing Anzu rapidly shakes her head at the older idol’s words makes the redhead sigh. Rather than try to probe further, Kuro just focuses on delivering the food he prepared for the brunette.

As he takes a seat beside her, the taller idol sets the plate of rice balls onto the table before handing out drinks to Anzu and Rei who both thank him in return. “The kitchen here is mostly stocked for making snacks, so that limited my choices for what to make. Hope you don’t mind, Jou-chan.”

She quickly shakes her head before giving him a big smile. “I love anything you make, Kuro-san! Thank you very much!”

His expression softens as he watches the producer happily munch on one of the rice balls she took from the plate. “You’re welcome.”

Red eyes shine with clear amusement at the sight of Anzu’s happy expression. “It is good to see you in such high spirits, Jou-chan. You seem to be quite the fan of Kiryu-kun’s cooking.”

After swallowing, Anzu cheerfully replies, “I am! I love Kuro-san’s cooking! Everything he makes is so delicious! Last year, there were days when he’d make a bento for me, and they were always so tasty!”

An obviously embarrassed Kuro averts his gaze to the side at her compliments, making Rei grin. “I see. Then, you must miss having Kiryu-kun at school a great deal now that he has graduated.”

While the redhead gives the other idol an annoyed look, the brunette takes a sip of her juice. “Of course, I miss having Kuro-san at school, but rather than because of his cooking, it’s because I really enjoy his company. I miss our sewing sessions in the dojo. Those were fun.”

Rei’s grin grows as he continues to stare directly at Kuro who scowls in return. It’s obvious her words embarrassed the taller idol, but he’s trying his best not to show it. Unfortunately for him, the redhead isn’t very successful in his endeavor.

Thankfully, Anzu hasn’t looked away from her meal yet, so she hasn’t realized what kind of effect her words have had on Kuro. He’s hoping she’ll continue to eat like that and be none the wiser.

Of course, Rei won’t let that happen, not when he’s having so much fun at the other’s expense. “You are so quiet, Kiryu-kun. Should I take that to mean you do not share the same feelings as Jou-chan? If that is truly the case, I feel bad for the poor girl.”

Kuro glares at the older idol who doesn’t look the least bit repentant. Before he can retort, Anzu finally looks up from her meal to give him her full attention. 

The disappointed look in her eyes hurts him more than he expected. This is just as bad as the times whenever his sister gets upset with him. 

Naturally, Kuro cannot let this stand.“Don’t listen to Sakuma, Jou-chan. Of course, I enjoyed my time with you at school. Sewing with you was fun. You played a big part in me having such a fun time during my last year at school.”

Her eyes widen in surprise at his words. Soon after that, a broad smile appears on her face. “I’m glad! You also played a big role in my first year there being so fun, Kuro-san!”

His expression softens. With a grin, Kuro gently ruffles her hair. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Not liking being left out, Rei moves to wrap an arm across her shoulders. “What about me, Jou-chan?”

While the sad expression he puts on just makes Kuro roll his eyes, Anzu panics when she sees it. “That applies to you too, Rei-san! It’s because of you that Trickstar’s revolution succeeded, and you taught me so much about producing during that time. I can’t thank you enough for all the help and advice you gave me last year!”

He blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting to hear such a heartfelt response. Soon his surprise fades, replaced with a much softer expression. 

Rei smiles as he gives her shoulders a gentle squeeze. “I am happy you feel that way, Jou-chan. I too am incredibly grateful to you for making my final year at Yumenosaki so entertaining. I will always treasure those memories.”

A matching smile appears on her face. “I’m glad you had such a fun last year, Rei-san.”

After saying that, Anzu returns to her meal, not wanting to waste any of the delicious food Kuro prepared for her. Rather than pull away from her like he probably should considering the sharp look the redhead aims his way, Rei keeps his arm around her shoulders as he watches her eat.

It’s after a few minutes pass that his expression turns mischievous. Kuro naturally is the first to notice, but before he can react, the dark haired idol asks, “Hey, Jou-chan, I am actually beginning to feel a little hungry myself. Would you be opposed to sharing some of your dinner with me?”

The question is innocent enough, but Kuro knows there has to be more to it considering the expression the other male is wearing. However, he remains quiet when he sees Anzu readily agree to share.

Without hesitation, the producer reaches for one of the rice balls on the plate and offers it to Rei. “Here you go, Rei-san.”

Her eyes widen when, rather than accept the food like she expects, the older idol gently wraps his free hand around her wrist and guides her hand upwards so he can take a bite of the rice ball still in her grasp. Meanwhile, an exasperated Kuro just face-palms, wondering why he didn’t see this coming.

Rei smirks at the sight of her shocked expression before slowly licking his lips. “You are right, Jou-chan. Kiryu-kun’s cooking is very delicious. Thank you for sharing~”

As a blush colors her cheeks, Kuro sighs, “Quit teasing her, Sakuma, and let her eat her meal in peace.”

Rather than immediately respond, the dark haired idol takes another bite of the rice ball much to the brunette’s embarrassment. After he swallows, Rei turns his amused gaze to the other idol. “My apologies, Kiryu-kun. It is unfair of me to continue having so much fun with Jou-chan without including you. I am sure our lovely producer would be more than willing to feed you as well. Right, Jou-chan?”

Anzu stares at him with wide eyes as her blush darkens. “Eh?!”

Annoyed, Kuro gets Rei to finally release his hold on the younger girl. “Enough messing with her, Sakuma. I made the food for her not for me.”

The older idol pouts at the other male for spoiling his fun. Meanwhile, Anzu moves to set down what’s left of his rice ball back on the plate. It’s as she's doing this that the brunette considers Rei's words and begins to wonder if Kuro is actually hungry like him. 

Obviously, he wouldn’t be foolish enough to forget to eat like her, but it’s possible it’s been awhile since he had dinner since it is late. She knows firsthand how much boys can eat thanks to her brother who she has caught eating late night snacks despite having eaten a full meal just a few hours prior. 

And, idol work does involve burning a lot of calories, so they need to eat even more than her brother to remain healthy. When she considers that, Anzu wouldn’t be surprised if it’s normal for some of her idol friends to snack at an hour like this if they’re still awake.

As a producer, it’s her job to look out for the welfare of the idols she’s in charge of. So, it’s obvious what she needs to do here.

Determined, Anzu takes a rice ball from the plate and immediately offers it to a surprised Kuro. “Here you go, Kuro-san! It’s probably been awhile since you had dinner considering how late it is, so I’m sure you’re hungry like Rei-san. While it makes me really happy that you made this especially for me, it wouldn’t be right to keep it all to myself. So, please eat as much as you’d like.”

Once his surprise fades, Kuro dons a much softer expression. His gaze briefly drifts toward a smirking Rei before returning to her. 

Shaking his head, the redhead gives her a grin. “It’s hard to say no when you look at me like that. Guess I’ll have to take you up on your offer. Thanks, Jou-chan.”

He then proceeds to lean down so he can take a bite of the rice ball she’s holding. Her surprise isn’t as great this time after having experienced this exchange with Rei, but she still can’t help but feel somewhat surprised since she didn’t think Kuro would actually copy the other male’s actions. 

However, the redhead doesn’t copy the older idol completely since he doesn’t make Anzu keep holding the rice ball for him much to her relief. After the first bite, Kuro gently takes it from her and finishes it off with another few bites, making sure to gesture toward the rice ball Rei started eating so he’ll know the redhead expects him to finish the rest of it.

Knowing better than to argue with the cook, Rei does just that, looking amused all the while. That’s when Anzu returns her gaze to the plate and realizes there’s only one rice ball left.

When the guys see her looking in between them as if checking to see if they’re still hungry, they both insist that they’re fine now and that she should eat it instead. Once she’s sure they’re really okay with it, the brunette starts happily eating the rice ball unaware of the fond stares aimed her way.

While she does her best not to eat too messily, Anzu unknowingly ends up with a piece of rice near each corner of her mouth. Naturally, both of the guys immediately notice this and take action after she finishes eating. 

After exchanging glances, the two reach out to wipe the rice off her face with their thumbs. All she can do is stare wide eyed as they both lick their thumbs without any signs of hesitation. 

Kuro grins at her dumbfounded expression. “Sorry, Jou-chan. Just wanted to lend a hand.”

A matching grin appears on Rei’s face. “We hope you do not mind.”

Her face grows hot as she quickly ducks her head in an attempt to hide her obvious embarrassment. “T-Thank you very much.”

Taking pity on the flustered girl, Kuro decides to change the subject before Rei can tease her some more. “So, how much work do you have left, Jou-chan? You said you were close to being done, right?”

With a shy nod, Anzu moves to pull the laptop closer to her since she has finished her meal. “I’m almost done with editing the spreadsheet of Akatsuki’s expenses for the next concert. Some last minute changes needed to be made, and while Keito-san had originally planned on taking care of it, I volunteered to do it instead since he looked pretty tired the last time I saw him. I didn’t want him staying up late since he has a job early tomorrow morning.”

She taps her chin. “After that, I thought I could try to finish some of the proposals for Undead depending on how late it was by the time I finished with the spreadsheet. Considering the time now, I might have to wait until tomorrow…”

Noticing the apologetic look she sends his way, Rei smiles, “It is quite alright, Jou-chan. While I always greatly appreciate how quickly you start working on all your assignments, by no means do I wish for you to force yourself to finish as quickly as possible. I am perfectly fine with waiting.”

As she smiles gratefully in return, Kuro props his elbow on the table so he can rest his chin in his hand. “By the sounds of it, you could easily do that work at home. What made you decide to stay here so late, Jou-chan? Lately, haven’t you been hurrying home everyday to cook dinner for your brother?”

Her expression turns sheepish. “That would’ve been the smart thing to do, but since my brother is sleeping over at a friend’s house, I didn’t have to hurry home today. So, I just decided to go ahead and finish up my work here.”

What Anzu doesn’t mention is the fact that she really didn’t want to go home to an empty house. Her parents have been out of town this past week for work, so with her brother sleeping over at a friend’s house, that means she’ll be the only one coming home today.

It’s not like she particularly hates being alone. There’s just something about being at her home all by herself that leaves her feeling incredibly lonely. 

Mostly likely, it’s because this never happened in the past since her brother usually didn’t go to friends’ houses whenever their parents were out. If he ever got invited to hang out and sleep over while their parents were away, he’d always refuse since he didn’t want to leave Anzu on her own.

Now, however, things are different. Her brother has become distant for some reason, so the two don’t spend as much time together as they used to. Sometimes, it even feels like he’s avoiding her, and she has no idea why. 

That’s why Anzu would much rather do her work at the Rhythm Link office. This arrangement is much more preferable than being alone at home where all she does lately is worry about her poor relationship with her brother. 

So lost in thought, the producer fails to realize that she now has quite the frown on her face. Naturally, Rei and Kuro pick up on her gloomy mood instantly. 

After the two share a look, the redhead moves to rest his hand on top of her head, immediately gaining her attention. When she looks up at him in surprise, Kuro smiles, “How about we walk you home once you’re through here? And, in the meantime, while you’re working, we’ll keep you company. That alright with you, Jou-chan?”

Her eyes widen. “Are you sure? You both have work tomorrow, don’t you? I don’t want you to stay up late on my account, and I’d hate to make you take me all the way home.”

He ruffles her hair. “It’s fine. I’ll just use this as an excuse to drop by my house and check on my sister. It’s been awhile since I last cooked for her since I’m now at the dorm, so I think it’ll be fun to surprise her with breakfast and a bento for tomorrow’s lunch.”

Before she can comment on what a cool big brother Kuro is, a pair of arms circles around her shoulders, catching her by surprise. When she turns her head, Anzu sees Rei’s face hovering right in front of hers. 

Red colors her cheeks at the sudden close proximity while the dark haired idol just grins, “As you already know, I am quite accustomed to being out at such a late hour, so I would be more than happy to remain here to keep you company. Fortunately, I do not have any work tomorrow morning, so escorting you home will not affect my plans tomorrow in the slightest.”

Kuro just sighs, “You really didn’t need to get that close to tell her all that, did you? Give her some space, Sakuma.”

Much to the relief of her pounding heart, Rei complies and removes his arms from her shoulders. “Very well. I realize this position would interfere with her work, so I will pull back for now.”

The “for now” comment earns him a suspicious glance from both Anzu and Kuro, and his grin grows in response. Unsurprisingly, the older idol chooses not to explain the meaning behind his words.

Deciding she doesn’t want to risk trying to probe further, the brunette chooses to return to the original topic of their discussion. “If you guys really don’t mind staying here until I finish, I’ll gladly accept your offer. I know it’d be safer if I had someone with me when I walked home, and--”

A smile forms on her face. “I really enjoy your company, so it’d make me really happy if you both choose to stay.”

Both of the guys’ expressions soften in response to her words. With a tender smile, Rei reaches for one of her hands to give it a gentle squeeze. “The feeling is mutual, my dear, I assure you. I cannot think of anything I would love to do more than spend my evening with you.”

Kuro grins as he pats her head. “It’s been a while since we last hung out, so I’m looking forward to this too. Just let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help you out.”

She beams, “Okay! Thank you both very much!”

After saying that, Anzu returns her focus to her work. Now that she has people waiting on her, she’s determined to finish quickly, so they won’t have to wait a long time.

While things start off quiet at first, it doesn’t take the guys long to start talking among themselves to kill the time. They later bring her into the conversation since they don’t want her to feel left out. 

And, that’s how the next hour passes, with the three all amicably chatting together while the producer taps away on her laptop. Even though all they’re doing is talking, Anzu can easily say this is the most fun she has had all day. 

There’s just something about the two idols that makes everything so much more enjoyable just with their presence. Normally, an activity like editing a spreadsheet would be tedious, but thanks to the guys, everything goes by fast.

Before she knows it, her work is complete. After giving the spreadsheet a quick once over, Anzu sends it to Keito before finally closing her laptop. “I’m done!”

With a grin, Kuro rises to his feet and ruffles her hair. “Good work, Jou-chan. Now, let’s get out of here.”

Anzu quickly nods her head as she moves to gather her belongings. After everything is moved to her bag, the brunette moves to grab it, but another hand beats her to it. 

She looks at the redhead with obvious surprise, and his grin grows in response. “I’ll carry your things for ya.”

Before she can argue, he adds, “I’m used to carrying things for my sister when we go shopping, so this weight is nothing, I promise.”

Realizing there’s no persuading him, Anzu thanks him for his assistance before following him and Rei out the door. It’s not until they’re outside that the latter, who has been strangely quiet, finally makes his move.

Right as they begin walking, Rei takes hold of the producer’s hand, surprising her. He smiles at the sight of her wide eyed expression. “While Kiryu-kun is in charge of holding your belongings, I shall take the role of holding your hand. This way I can ensure no one will try to run off into the night with you.”

While it’s embarrassing, Anzu doesn’t try to pull her hand away since she can tell the dark haired idol doesn’t have any bad intentions. He really does just want to help her. Plus, it is comforting, being able to hold onto someone when it’s so dark outside. 

She’s doubly grateful for the hand holding hers when she proceeds to trip over a crack in the concrete which she didn’t notice in time. Thanks to his hand and another much larger hand which grabs her free one, Anzu is able to avoid face-planting onto the sidewalk.

It’s only after she’s back on her feet that the brunette finally realizes that both of her hands are now being held. Kuro grins when her surprised gaze meets his. “That was a close one. You alright, Jou-chan?”

At first, all she can do is nod, but then, upon realizing that she still hasn’t thanked the guys, Anzu quickly moves to do so. “Thank you both for catching me! I’m sorry for not paying closer attention. I promise I’ll be more careful from now on.” 

Rei smiles, “It is quite alright. I am just relieved it happened while I was holding your hand, so I could help in time.”

His smile turns mischievous. “It is also fortunate that Kiryu-kun has such quick reflexes. Although, I did not expect him to grab your hand as well or that he would continue holding it after the fact.”

Rather than give him the reaction he wants, Kuro just shrugs his shoulders. “I just grabbed the first thing I could which happened to be her hand. I figured I might as well keep holding it just in case something happens again.”

The older idol chuckles, “I see. Well, I suppose it is better to be prepared just in case since we do not know what will happen during our journey to her home. Are you alright with this arrangement, Jou-chan?”

When they both turn to look at Anzu, the guys see that she’s now looking at the ground in an attempt to hide her flustered expression. They fondly watch as she shyly answers, “It’s fine with me. Thank you, Rei-san, Kuro-san.”

Wearing soft smiles, the idols give the hands they’re holding a gentle squeeze. 

“No need to thank us, Jou-chan.”

“Indeed. If anything, I feel I should be thanking you for making this such an enjoyable evening. I do hope you will let me know the next time you stay late so I can accompany you again, Jou-chan.”

Upon hearing Rei’s response, Kuro quickly adds, “Same here. Just let me know, and I’ll come by to keep ya company again.”

A warm smile forms on her face. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to let you both know.”

After all, it’s not often Anzu gets the opportunity to hang out with this particular pair, and after tonight’s events, she definitely wants to change that. For the first time since she started working as a producer, Anzu can honestly say she’s looking forward to having to stay late at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because I love both KuroAn and ReiAn and I thought it'd be fun to write Rei and Kuro interacting since we don't normally see that in canon. Plus, I just thought it'd be fun to do something with the two guys who call her Jou-chan haha This ended up being longer than I expected, but I have no regrets since writing KuroAnRei is so freakin fun. I love this dynamic so much XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it!! ^-^


End file.
